Forgotten
by singingsaxophonist
Summary: This is a story in Alice's point of view. In Twilight, James has a tape that tells her where she came from. Stephenie Meyer didn't really describe the video, so I made a story about Alice and her adventure to find out how she really became a vampire.
1. Chapter 1: Video

_Forgotten_

I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Though I made up one character, Clarence.

This is a story in Alice's point of view. In Twilight, James confesses that only one person has escaped him, and that person is Alice. This is the story of her past, and how it was forgotten and when she goes on a hunt to find out what really happened, what will she uncover?

Edward told me. I was still in the ballet studio, staring at the blue screen in front of me. James, the evil sadistic vampire that tried to kill Bella had a tape saying where I came from. I never knew of my past. It was like becoming a vampire sucked away my past and gave me an ability to see the future.

I rewinded the tape and played it. Determined to find out about what had happened to me. James came on to the screen. "I will not let this one get away. Not like the other. That short, spiky black-haired vampire will never remember what her past brought. She was my one and only exception. All because of that stupid vampire Clarence. I don't know what he was thinking when he bit her. Trying to save her, I guess. I don't know. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." And then the tape cut off and went blue again. I stared at the screen, holding my breath. I didn't know what to think. If I could cry, I probably would be right now. I stood up and caught up with Jasper, who was waiting patiently by the door, knowing I wanted to see the tape alone. I didn't need him fretting over me any more than he already did.

I tried to disguise my emotions from him, knowing he was analyzing me to see what I was feeling. Thank goodness he couldn't see the reasons behind the emotions, or else he could've seen everything I had just seen. I made a mental note to hide my thoughts from Edward later. That reminded me, "Come on, Jazz. Let's get to the hospital and go see Bella."

He nodded and we ran into the night. It was the only time we could go outside here in Phoenix. It was too risky to go out in the day here. We didn't want to be exposed. We ran in silence, reaching the hospital a couple of minutes later. We checked ourselves in, the receptionist staring at us. It was very typical of humans to see us as beautiful. I tugged Jazz along to where I knew Bella was. I could see that she was sleeping before we even came close to the room she was placed in.

When we came in, Bella's scent was all off. I couldn't even imagine how this must've been for Edward. He was perched on a light blue chair in the corner of the room, his hands over his eyes. He looked up at us with pain in his eyes.

I knew his next question. I thought in my mind for him to read, _Yes Edward. She'll be fine. Don't worry. _I managed a tiny reassuring smile to show him it was true. I also showed him the vision I had of Bella with a cast on her leg, but otherwise fine. I also knew that I was going to have to help her out around the house because of that.

Jasper and I sat on the couch next to the chair that was facing Bella's hospital bed. The monitor that tracked her heart was beeping evenly, indicating she was still breathing. She was in a small coma right now, but it was only normal seeing as to how hurt she was. Edward threw me a death glare. _Sorry Edward. But it'll be awhile until she wakes up. She's stable right now, though. And just warning you, don't say anything to upset her when she wakes up, okay? _He nodded, understanding. _Good. Give Bella our condolence, okay? We're going to head back up to Forks and help out Carlisle. Jazz says Carlisle's feeling pretty bad considering he can't really help out Bella down here. I'll reassure everyone that she'll be okay. _He smiled weakly, and then I told Jazz that we were going to go back to Washington.

We took Carlisle's Mercedes from the hotel and drove back up to Washington State. We made it back to our mansion by dawn. Unfortunately, it was going to be sunny today, so we couldn't go out. I sighed. Jasper could sense my disappointment. I was planning on going shopping for when Bella got back. I had a flash of her in a royal blue ruffled dress. It was beautiful. And I knew just where to get it. Then I had another image of Edward in a tuxedo, holding Bella, dancing under white lights. _Aww. How cute. _I thought, _He's taking her to prom. _I already knew Bella wouldn't be too happy about that. But she would get over it, I knew that much. It was still a bit blurry on how that conversation would go, but then again, maybe Edward wasn't planning on telling her.

It was May 14th, deadly close to the date of prom, May 23. I told Jazz, "Tomorrow I'm going to New York City with Rose. We're going shopping Hollywood-style." I smiled at him. "Do you want me to get you a tux?"

"Nah." He waved me off. "Emmett and I can go to Seattle this weekend. Who knows? Maybe Edward will come, too, if Bella's back here by then." He shrugged.

"Yeah. He'll be coming along. But do me a favor. Don't wait last minute like last time. I want you to get a good tux, not at one of those horrible Rent-a-Tux places. I'll give you instructions on Friday. The vision's still blurry." I told him. Then Jasper came into view, dressed in a black tuxedo with a black elegant bow underneath the collar. Emmett was playfully whistling to him. Jasper punched Emmett's arm. "Shut up, man. I think this is the one." He posed in front of the mirror. He looked fantastic. It truly was the one. I smiled.

Emmett then said, "Dude, you sound like a girl." Jasper rolled his eyes and punching Emmett again. But Emmett kept roaring with laughter.

That was the end of the vision. I still couldn't see the store name anywhere, so I would just have to wait until later to see.

My next vision was of Rose and me at Sax's Fifth. She was wearing an Amsale Blush red dress. It perfectly accented her tall, lean figure, and pale white skin, and red was definitely her color. I was critiquing it, my eyes wide and my smile turning into a grin. "This is the one!" I exclaimed with enthusiasm. After we bought her dress, we took a cab to David's Bridal to look for my dress. It was knee-length and was strapless. It was plain black and simple. It was perfect. Now to look for Bella's dress. My mind flashed through images to find Rose and I standing outside of Deb, knowing that this is where Bella's dress would be. We searched through the store, when I pulled out a below-the-knee-length blue rhinestone halter dress that was in Bella's size. Perfect.

The image faded. We were at the mansion by now and Jazz came around and pulled open the door. "Thanks Jazz. Let's go." We intertwined our hands and ran inside, calling the family together.

Suddenly, Emmett's booming voice echoed throughout the interior. "Hey guys! You're back!"

Jasper answered, "Hey Emmett." Rose came down the stairs, after Esme. Carlisle came out of his office.

"What's all this ruckus about?" He asked, and then he saw Jasper and me. "Oh! Hey guys. You're back. Any news on Bella?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes. She's going to be fine. She'll be back up here by the weekend. Which reminds me, Emmett, you, Jazz, and Edward are going tuxedo shopping this weekend." I said happily.

Rose looked at me and then quickly realized what was coming next. "And Rose and I are going to New York City tomorrow!" Rose clapped her hands, giddy. She hadn't been to the Big Apple in awhile.

Carlisle looked confused. "For what occasion?"

"Prom, silly!" I told him.

"Oh." He walked over to Esme, putting an arm around her waist. She smiled. Emmett pulled Rosalie in for a passionate kiss.

"You'll be the most beautiful person there." Emmett said to her.

Jazz kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "Emmett's wrong. You will be." I laughed at him and turned, giving him a quick kiss. In that moment, it seemed everything was going to be all right.

A few minutes later, we all broke up; Carlisle heading back to his office, Esme and Rosalie upstairs to work on an interior designing project, and Emmett and Jasper to go play football. I was alone in the room. Then I remembered the earlier events of the day.

I tried to piece together what James meant. Who was Clarence? And then I had a flash of a dark room. An asylum? Of course. I started to remember that part of my past. They put me in an asylum because I had premonitions. I also had a flash of the guard. He was only eighteen or so, my age. Was that Clarence? The vision disappeared before my eyes, not letting me in any more. I guess I would have to uncover this mystery for myself.


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping!

Rosalie and I left for New York today. It was Thursday, May 15. Today was an unusually sunny day, which was perfect for Rose and I. The kids at school would think that we were out camping or hiking, so we were free to do whatever until tomorrow.

I already knew that it would be cloudy in New York City, but it wouldn't be raining. We left the house in a hurry to get there before noon. It was 2:00 A.M. Thank goodness vampires didn't sleep or get tired. We took Rose's M3, knowing it was the fastest way to get there. I really needed a new car. I had a flash of a yellow Porsche 911, and I smiled. Yes, that would be the car. I would get it soon enough.

We drove, singing along to the CDs I made last night. I started drawing which dresses to look for and where. Suddenly, we were there. We parked the car in the train station and got tickets to the city. We would never leave out an expensive convertible in the city. We got stares as usual from some of the passengers. I sighed. Rose noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I wish Jazz was here. I hate being so far from him." I told her.

"I know. But I'm sure he and Emmett are doing something crazy and fun right now." We laughed, imagining what they were doing. I had a vision again. Oh, God. They're making a bet.

"They're making a bet to see who comes back with less clothes." I laughed. Rose rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Those boys, I swear, they will do anything for kicks." We laughed more, getting even more attention from the passengers. I silenced, looking at Rose. Being a vampire had its perks, but attention wasn't one of them. It would be so nice to just be a normal human for one day.

We got off the train at Central Station and exited the terminal, pushing through crowds of people trying to get somewhere. We finally made it outside into the cool, crisp air. Rose exclaimed, "Wow, Alice. This was definitely the perfect day to shop!" We laughed and linked arms, walking towards Saks Fifth.

We grinned when we headed in to the lights and the ten floors that made up Saks Fifth Avenue. We got Rose's dress and then got out quickly, not wanting to overbuy things. We didn't want to give Jasper and Emmett the satisfaction, so we decided to buy equal amounts of things. After that, we got a cab to David's Bridal to get my dress. Then we headed over to Deb to get Bella's. We were pretty much done by 2:00.

I still had one last thing to do, and I had to do it alone. "Hey, Rose, why don't you head over to Tiffany's without me. Get me something good." I winked at her.

She got the hint. "I just _love _Tiffany's." She quoted Breakfast At Tiffany's Holly Golightly. We laughed and broke away. I whistled for a cab.

"New York Public Library." I told him. A couple of minutes later we arrived. I handed him a couple of bills and told him to keep the change. I took an unnecessary deep breath and headed up the stairs and into the dimmed lights of the library. I went to a computer and typed "Asylum" into the search engine. There were hundreds of copies. My eyes read through them quickly; another perk of being a vampire. My eyes laid on the one that described an asylum in southern Texas. That was the one.

I had a flash of the past. The policemen grabbing me and putting the straightjacket on. My mother's knowing face. When I told her I kept having visions of the future, she was terrified. She didn't know what to do, so she called the police. The memory faded. I stared at the computer screen, wondering if this really could be happening. Was I really going to be finding out about my past? Could I uncover this mystery that was my past?

There was only one way to find out.

I checked the book out and put it in my purse and hurried to Tiffany's. Surely enough, Rose was in there, musing at a ring on her finger. I rushed over to her, trying to keep my face composed. "Hey Rose. Nice ring."

"Thanks." She grinned. "I wonder if Emmett and I could get married again. I mean, vampire weddings are totally different than human ones, but still. Either way, I am _so_ getting this ring."

"It's great." I smiled weakly. Rose was too busy buying the ring to notice.

"Ok. Now you. What would you like from this heavenly store." She gestured around the store.

"I don't know." I just picked something off the necklace rack and bought it. I didn't even look at it.

"Seriously, Alice. What's wrong? You don't sound like yourself." I knew Rose was right. Usually I was crazy about shopping, but now, I just wanted to go home and see Jazz.

"Nothing. Can we just go now?"

"Fine. But we haven't bought a lot! And we're in New York City!" She pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But we'll go back here another time, I promise." I told her.

"Fine." She mumbled. We got out of there and took a cab to Grand Central Station and boarded our train back. It was a silent ride. I didn't dare take out the book, or else she could've seen what I was up to. We strolled over to our car once we were off the train.

She sang along to the second CD, but I stayed silent, staring out the side of the car. The wind was disrupting my hair, but I didn't really care anymore. I just needed to find answers, and soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we pulled into the garage, I ran out and found Jazz and Emmett on the field tossing a football back and forth laughing at some joke that I hadn't heard. I snuck up behind Jasper just as he was catching the football. I jumped on his back, and he jumped. I kissed his neck, and he immediately knew it was me.

"Geez, Alice. Don't sneak up on me like that." He laughed.

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't use your extra-punctuated senses wisely." I laughed sarcastically. He pulled me off his back and kissed me.

"How was your trip?" He asked.

"Good." I answered simply, my thoughts going back to the book I had in my bag. I felt a weight of it as if gravity was pulling hard on it. Not like it was a problem for my super-human strength, but still.

"Good? What's wrong? Usually you come home from shopping beaming about it and flaunting all your clothes and stuff."

"I know, I know. And I know about your bet." I smirked at him.

He smiled at me. "I knew you would." He kissed my forehead.

"You both lost, by the way. Rose and I each got two things. And we split the money for Bella's dress so we wouldn't give you the satisfaction." I smiled slyly.

"Next time we'll have to be more careful." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Well, I have a couple of things I have to do, so you two can go back to your little game."

"Little game?" He mocked but shrugged it off. "You just got back! What could you possibly have to do?"

"Homework." I half-lied. We had missed a day of work, so I had to do that and homework. But that could wait. I still needed my answers. And I would get them soon enough.

"Well, okay then." He still didn't look too convinced. I tried to make my emotions calm, but he already had that covered.

"'Bye Emmett." I waved to him and walked away, towards the house.

"'Bye!" He yelled in his booming voice.

I ran inside and went into my room on the second floor. I laid stomach-down on the mattress and flipped through the book. There were a few pictures of the asylum, and it told about what kind of people were kept there. It had a few paragraphs on how they treated those kinds of people. It said each person had their own room; kind of like a jail. Each occupied room had a guard outside of it. It said that visitors could come once every two weeks if they desired. I had a flash of me sitting in a corner of a dark room, with a guard just outside that door. There was something about the day that was wrong. It felt like I only had moments left to live. Suddenly, through the tiny window they allowed on the door that looked out across the hall, was a shadow.

I jumped up and ducked under the window, inching my way up to the window to see what was going on. It was James. James was arguing with the guard. Suddenly, he grabbed the door handle and opened it. I stayed behind the door, terror in my eyes. What was James doing there and why?

The memory started to blur, but I was determined to keep it there. I got a last glimpse of James stalking towards me, and then the memory went black. I would've been hyperventilating if I hadn't been holding my breath.

Did James turn me into a vampire? What is Clarence's role in all this? I needed to figure this out for myself. Tomorrow, I would be flying down to Texas.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Texas, y'all

Chapter 3: Texas

_**Just a head's up: school just started on Wednesday, so I probably won't be updating that much. Sorry it took so long for this chapter- it's been a hectic week, plus I have writer's block right now! P.S. I love getting reviews, so please, please review! Thanks for all your support! Check out my other piece of fan fiction, "Mary's Story", if you like Pride and Prejudice, this is about Mary (obviously, it's in the title **__****__** ) **_

I ran to the computers and booked the first flight to Austin, Texas. The plane would leave at 7 in the morning. I didn't know whether or not to tell Jasper. I already knew he would immediately want to come with me, but I had to do this alone.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I shut the book and tucked it under my pillow. "Come in!" I called. Jasper peeked in the door and came over to the bed, shutting the door on the way. "Hey, babe. What's up?" I asked.

"Just wanted to check on you. You left so fast. Where's your homework?" He looked around, not spotting it.

"Finished." I decided to tell him. "Um. I have to go somewhere tomorrow. Will you be okay for a couple of days?" I bit my lip.

"Where are you going?" He asked, curious.

"Texas." I said hesitantly.

"Are you sure I can't come? I'd love to see Peter and Charlotte again. I haven't seen them in a while."

I hatched a plan. While he visits, I could investigate, and we could still be together. "Okay. I guess that's all right."

"Why are we going to Texas?" He suddenly asked. I was secretly hoping he wouldn't ask that, but there was no point denying my premonitions.

I never got to answer him because all of a sudden, a vision hit me. My eyes glazed over as I saw into the future.

It was Bella coming home, today. Edward helped her into our house as we gathered around, welcoming her. That meant that the boys could go shopping over the weekend, which meant that Jasper couldn't come to Texas. This was a better plan. I didn't need him overprotecting me like always. And thank goodness Edward wasn't here or else he would've just heard everything I just thought.

"Alice, Alice. What is it?" Jasper asked, worried.

"Edward's coming back! With Bella!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed. Jazz cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I started sorting outfits on the bed.

"What does it look like? I'm packing." I told him. "Oh wait. You and the guys have to go shopping." I hinted. "I guess I didn't really think this through."

He raised an eyebrow. "You usually over-plan. Are you trying to get rid of me?" He assumed.

"No!" I answered too quickly. He gave me a look. "Okay, fine. I have to do something, and I have to do it alone."

He managed to keep a stray face. "What? What do you have to do?"

I really didn't want to tell him this. "Just something that doesn't concern you."

"Oh really? I would've thought that you wanted me around, but if not, I guess I'll just go." He raged.

If I could cry, I would do it now. "Fine!" I yelled. Jasper stormed out of the room and slammed the door. If I had a heart, that would be aching right now. But I felt nothing but the fury of Jasper leaving even though I was the one who was leaving anyways.

For once my life seemed to be falling apart. When I found the Cullens, I felt like I could finally be part of a family, but I was wrong. I had to leave. Now.

I boarded the plane with my carry on my Coach bag. My seat was a single in First class, which was good since I wanted to be alone. Or so I thought. Anyways, before I knew it, the pilot announced that we were landing in a couple of minutes. Adrenaline rushed through me as I thought about finally uncovering my past. I didn't know what to expect. My visions were still blurry.

As I stepped off the plane, I looked at my surroundings in the terminal. People were bustling around, but I finally spotted a chauffer holding up a sign that said "Cullen" on it. I stepped around the crowd to him. "Are you Miss Cullen?" He asked politely.

"Yes, I am. Alice." He led me out the doors to the luggage area. He grabbed the bag that I identified as mine and we exited out to the parking lot. I spotted the limousine near the entrance and the man opened the door and gestured for me to get in. It was hot but cloudy, thankfully. I slid on my Gucci oversized sunglasses as I took my seat in the comfortable leather couch in the limo. "55 Archers Street." I told him. Twenty minutes later we arrived at the asylum.

"Are you sure you want to get out here?" The driver asked, concerned.

"Positive. Can you tell me where the nearest hotel is please?" I fake-asked. As if I didn't already know…

"Right around the corner of Zephyr Avenue. Have a nice day, Miss." He smiled.

"Thanks. You, too." I got out and got my suitcase and purse. I took a deep breath and headed towards the asylum with an exaggerated slow human speed. I opened the door and inside the small building it was very dark, setting a creepy mood. I stepped towards my old cell on the far end. There was a guard sitting on a chair outside of it, looking extremely bored.

"Um, hello?" The guard's head snapped up. He looked to be about eighteen and had brown hair with dark blonde highlights in it, with that haircut that makes guys flip back their hair every two seconds.

"Yes, miss?" I really wish everyone would stop saying that.

"Wait, Clarence?" I recognized him. My eyes went wide. He was my guard way back when I went here. But he was the same age as he was then. He must be a vampire.

"Yes." He said slowly. "Alice? Is that you?" His eyes lit up, remembering me. He jumped out of his chair and ran over to me, giving me a hug. I didn't really know him, but returned the hug anyways. "I thought that you were dead." Clarence whispered to me softly, his voice breaking on the last word. "When you ran away, I didn't know what to do."

"Wait, I ran away?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. Don't you remember?" When I shook my head no, he continued. "You better come with me. It's a long story." And with that, I followed him into the dark.

Yay! So you finally got to meet Clarence! I love that song by Death Cab For Cutie (I Will Follow You Into The Dark). Review, please! I love getting reviews, but sadly, I only have two, and by the same person, may I add. Thank you who ever you are who reviewed! I have almost 100 hits, but no one's reviewing! I may post the next chapter today, too, as a Sorry-This-Chapter-Took-So-Long-And-Left-At-A-Cliffhanger present. Ok, well, keep reading and review! I can't stress that enough.


	4. Chapter 4: Knowing

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing if you did. Here's another chapter! P.S. Sorry my other one was so short. Here you go! : )**_

Chapter 4: Knowing

Clarence led me to another dark room where he asked a guard on break to fill in for him. I kind of hid behind him shyly, but he felt for my hand and pulled me along to the table. We were alone.

"Alice, I still can't believe it's you." He sobbed, although tears weren't streaming down his face. Stupid vampirism.

"Clarence, what really happened that day?" I asked softly.

"You better sit down." He gestured to the chair next to his. I took it gracefully and stared at him with needy eyes. It was really happening. I was going to find out about how I became a vampire that day. I would've laughed hysterically if we weren't in this creepy place in a dark room…alone, not to mention. Clarence looked up at me and started, "That day that that other…vampire…came here, that's when the chaos started. He tried to get to you. I was your guard, by the way, if you didn't already know that." He smiled a heart-breaking smile. Whoa. I never thought of anyone like that except for Jasper. Focus Alice, focus. I'm here for one reason, and one reason only.

He continued, "He burst in here, smelling sweet, the vampire scent as we know it today, and I lunged at him. He bit me and I immediately started burning. I couldn't stop him as he got to you." He looked down, ashamed. I felt an urge to comfort him. I put my hand on his cheek, and felt where a scar once was right near his temple. He flinched when I touched it. Usually vampires didn't have scars, even if they did when they were human. He saw the curiosity in my eyes and explained, "The day that person-"

"James." I interrupted.

"James." He spit the word. "Anyways, he charged into your cell and bit you too. He tried to suck you clean, but I threw the book that was next to my chair at him. He caught it and threw it back at my head, hitting me in the temple. It started bleeding, badly, for the sharp end cut my head."

"Must've been a hard book." I smiled.

"War and Peace." He laughed.

"But, wait…how did you get a scar? Vampires can't get scars."

He contradicted, "The venom was close enough to my heart by then. The venom healed the wound, but it left the scar. It's the only human part of me. Like an Achilles heel." He laughed once without humor. I frowned at his weakness.

"Hey. Don't worry. I'm fine now. Look at me. If he hadn't have turned me and if you hadn't saved me, who would've? And to think, I would've never met Jasper." I reminisced.

"Jasper?" He asked incredulously. "Who's Jasper."

"My…boyfriend, I guess you could call him. But we're so much more. We're like two peas of a pod, perfect soul mates in every way." I smiled, remembering Jasper's happy face and then remembered that he was furious at me. I frowned and sighed and dropped my hand to my thigh. Clarence stretched his hand over mine and I gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked with sullen eyes.

"Jasper and I had a fight. About coming here, actually, but still. I hate leaving with a fight in between us."

Clarence sighed for some reason. Suddenly he did something I couldn't even process with my mind at the time. "I love you." He blurted out. I stared at him, wide-eyed. He leaned in, but I couldn't really think about what he was doing until he did it. His lips came crashing down onto mine. I tried to push away, and thankfully he realized that. He pulled away and stared at me with wide eyes, probably realizing what he had just done.

"Did I do that?" He looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. God, what is wrong with me?" He looked up as if really asking that of God. "I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. Geez, I'm a little taken aback. You're the first guy to ever apologize for kissing me. Not that I've kissed many guys, just…well, you get the picture. But I'm sorry because we can just be friends, if that, even. I mean, this is probably the last time I'll ever be in Texas unless Jasper decides to visit some of his other friends. I'm sorry." I apologized again and stroked his cheek, getting up and walked to the door. He ran after me grabbing my arm.

"I can't just be friends with you. I'm sorry, but I just can't. And I'm not sorry for the kiss. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. Still, please stay." His eyes held longing for me to stay with him, but I just couldn't be away from Jasper for any longer. I kept getting mixed signals from every direction. I had to get out of this place. Now.

I shook my arm from his grasp but he held on tightly. It was hurting me now. "Let go!" I screamed. His grip tightened and there was anger in his eyes. The strangest thing happened. His deep crimson eyes turned…black.

"No." He answered with a strange calm in his voice. "Get over here. Now." He ordered.

"I'm not some fragile human. You can't do anything to me. Now let go, Clarence. If you really love me, you'll let go."

"I can't let go of you, because then you'll go back to your idiot boyfriend Jack."

"It's Jasper, and hell yeah. I will never see you again, Clarence, if you want to treat me this way." I eyed his hand. He loosened the grip.

"This isn't fair!" He looked up to the ceiling and screamed. I looked at him confused. I had a vision just then. Oh my God. Clarence had bipolar disorder. That explained it. But could vampires have diseases and disorders? It didn't seem likely, but then again, he did have other weaknesses…

All of a sudden, footsteps were heard from a distance. I gasped and Clarence looked raged. I was grateful for who ever was coming. When the person entered the door, I stared at him in disbelief. It was Jasper.

I ran to him and jumped in his arms, but he was glaring past me at Clarence. He pushed past me and grabbed onto Clarence's shirt. "How dare you first kiss my girl, then you threaten her? I might as well kill you!" He lunged at Clarence, but I stopped him.

"He can't help it. He has bipolar."

Jasper looked at me, puzzled. "What? How can a vampire have a disorder?"

"He has weaknesses. There were…complications when he was turned. Come on, let's get out of here." I pulled him along, but he was still glaring at Clarence.

"If I ever see your face again, you'll be sorry." Jasper threatened. I hissed at him and ran with him in tow. We ran in silence back to Jasper's car and the ride back to Washington was pretty much silent. Until I broke it, of course. "Why did you come for me?" I whispered.

"Because I love you far too much to let you go thousands of miles away."

"Aww. Jasper…." But I didn't get to finish the thought. He kissed me quick, and the car didn't even swerve. We got home too soon. I didn't want to face the family with all the information I now held over my head. I couldn't even compel myself to tell Jasper, never mind Esme or Carlisle. It would all be downhill from here.


	5. Chapter 5: Followed

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been MIA for 6 months! Holy crap! Ahhhh!!! School has been so hectic and it's flying by, and I hardly have time to write. P.S. I'm going to change Clarence's disorder to schizophrenia. I'll revise the previous chapter. It just sounded weird how I had written it. You can probably relate to when you write something and then you read it five minutes later and you're like, "wow, did I just write that? I'M dumb." Haha. Jk. So anywho, here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Followed

Jasper and I drove back to Forks and immediately reunited with our family. They asked me questions on my sudden disappearance, but I just said I was going to visit a friend. _More like a crazy acquaintance. _I thought silently. Unluckily for me, Edward was back with Bella, and he had just heard what I just thought. _Don't you dare tell anyone, Edward._ He stared at me, probably trying to read what happened in Texas, but I blocked him out. He sighed almost inaudible, even for vampire ears. He nodded slightly, promising to keep this a secret. I knew that I would have to tell Jasper soon, even if I didn't want to. I couldn't keep something this big from him.

"Come on baby, I've got something to tell you." I whispered in Jasper's ear after Esme had gone off to make dinner, Carlisle behind her, and Rose and Emmet were nowhere to be found.

"Hey Alice, could I ask you something for a sec?" Bella said shyly, blushing like always.

"Of course." I answered, worried. I led her outside near our fifty-foot-wide lake.

Bella took a deep breath and started. "I feel like Edward's been very…distant lately."

I laughed nervously, not wanting to tell her any inkling of the future. "Well of course he is; you almost got killed Bella!" I exasperated.

"I know, I know, it's just…something's bothering him, and I don't know what it is. It seems like more than the whole…incident." She shuddered.

"Well, honestly Bella, I have no idea what's going on either. I've been MIA for the past couple of days and Edward's future hasn't exactly been my priority lately." I said truthfully, crossing my arms.

"I know that, and I don't expect you to keep him and me under your constant radar. Just tell me if you, well, see anything." She turned to me, waiting for an answer.

"Of course, Bella. You'll be the first to know." I lied suavely.

"Thanks Alice. You're a great sister. I wonder why Edward says you're such a pest." She joked.

I punched her in the arm lightly, even for a human. "Shut up, Miss Klutz." We laughed and took our time walking back to the house.

Once we entered, Edward read my thoughts carefully. _Don't act too distant, Edward. And by the way, if you hurt her, I will personally handle you. _I threatened. His eyes widened a bit and then narrowed as he mouthed, "You wouldn't."

_Oh, but I would. See, you forget so easily. Lots of evil can be packed into such a tiny thing. _I grinned wickedly.

Edward just shook his head in disbelief and guided Bella up the stairs into his room. That left just Jasper and me.

"Come on, Jazz, I have something important I want to discuss." I tugged his hand and led him outside and we continued strolling through the woods past the river.

We both didn't talk for awhile. I tried to figure out how to talk to him about this. But to be honest, it didn't really make sense to me, either.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst. "Jasper, I'm sorry about what happened in Texas. I just want you to know that whatever happens, I'll always love you, just know that, okay?" I worriedly look into his eyes.

His vibrant gold eyes struck me and he immediately pulled me into a passionate kiss. "Of course I know that. You're my pixie." He laughed.

"And you're my cowboy." I giggled like a little school girl. I pursed my lips at what was coming next. "Jazz, what happened with Clarence wasn't, well, expected. I honestly didn't know what he was going to do. You know I'd never cheat on you." I pleaded with my fierce gold eyes.

"I know that. It's no a 'you' thing to do, anyways." Jazz smirked.

"Jazz, I'm serious. " I whined. "I somehow think we should…help him." I whispered.

"What?" He yelled, fully knowing what I said. "How can we go back there after he practically raped you?" He fumed.

"Stop being so melodramatic, Jazz. He wasn't even close. Geez, don't you know that I'm stronger than you think?"

"Well, I don't know anymore. I thought you were smarter than that. I thought you were the one who could see the future. But I guess I was wrong." His words broke my heart. Jasper has never said anything that, well, _mean _before.

I broke down, sobbing without tears. "Don't do this. Don't be mad at me. We keep fighting all the time now and I hate it. I hate you like this, Jasper." He glared at the ground, his hands balling into fists. "Jasper Lee Whitlock. Look at me."

I snapped his head up so he would look at me. His burning-as-the-sun eyes intensely gazed at me. "I love you more than anything in this world or the next. Whatever lies ahead of us, I want to do with you. Forever and always. I will be by your side through the end. But I need to do this; I need to let go."

"I can't see _him _again or else I might lose it. You have to understand, Alice." He pleaded.

"Fine. Stay then. Why should I care anymore?" I started to walk away.

"So you're just going to walk away? Really, Alice?" He questioned from behind me.

"Yes, Jazz. I'm leaving. You can take me or leave me, it's your choice." I said with my back turned away from him.

"I'm leaving then. I can't do this anymore. It's not supposed to be this hard."

I turned to him, fuming. "'It's not supposed to be this hard' my ass! Jasper, it's _never_ going to be easy. Believe it or not, vampire or human, you have to work to have a relationship. Nothing is given to you. I thought you knew that. I guess not. Goodbye Jasper." I ran into the forest as fast as I could.

I heard footsteps behind me.

* * *

**Who do you think is following her? Oo, you'll just have to find out next time……. :) I'm so evil. Ok, well that's it for this chapter. See you later!**

**P.S. song of the chapter: Take Me Or Leave Me (RENT Soundtrack) and Brighter (Paramore)**


End file.
